A Special Guest
by yamimakai3
Summary: after some humans put an end to the Barn's Night a Mythical creature finds shelter in the Barnyard
1. hiding in the barn

A SPECIAL GUEST

HIDING IN THE BARN

-Let the party begin! – Otis shouted as the disco ball descended and lit the barn with blue, green and red colors; the band started to play the music as Otis pulled Abby's hoof and danced. Pip wanted to dance with Bessie (as usual) – Hey Bessie, do you want to dance? – She smiled – if that means crushing you – Pip walked backwards – Oh, ok, I'll be hiding in a hole if you change of mind –

The Barn's Night continued for several hours, the high music barely allowed Duke hearing the dogs barking near the barnyard, he looked out slowly and saw humans coming straight to the Barnyard with some dogs used for hunting – HUMANS! – He shouted and the lights went off, everything inside the barn were quiet

The hunting dogs entered inside the Barn with those humans behind them – Smell it boy, is it here? – a human shouted as other human stopped in the middle of the Barn, his dog growled to Otis's stall; he opened the stall's door and saw a White – Black spotted cow mooing – Stupid dog, that's a cow, that isn't what we're looking for – he pulled the chain and the two humans got out of the Barn

They ran when the dogs barked and tried to run outside the Barnyard, after a few minutes they didn't heard the dogs and the humans – What the cud is happening here? – Otis asked as everybody came out of their hideouts – We should end this Barn's Night right now – Duke said as he passed next to Otis

-You're right, Ok everyone, the Barn's Night is officially finished for tonight – everybody went to their respective stalls

It was near morning and Abby woke Otis, she was scared – Otis? – He yawned – Abby? What's wrong? – In that instant they heard a metallic sound above them, and footsteps, Otis took the wooden ladder and climbs it with a shovel on his right hoof; when Otis was on the second floor he saw something hiding behind a haystack, something big and white and on its feet had a chain or something like that. Otis looked at Abby and wiped the sweat

When Otis were close enough that white figure gave a big jump, passing next to Otis. He saw something unusual on it, something shining on its head, that white figure passed running next to Abby and disappeared behind the fence – Otis, what was that? – He stood at her side – I don't know, but I can assure that thing was fast – In silence they heard something else, it sounds like drops; Otis and Abby went to the source of that sound and find it: some red liquid were falling from the boards above them, to be more specific from the place where it had been hiding that thing

It was blood, that thing was bleeding – Otis, that thing can't run around being wounded – Otis frowned – Are you crazy? What if that thing is a monster or something worse? – Abby pushed him outside the Barn – Come on, we can leave that creature alone and wounded –

-Ok, ok, stop pushing me – they hadn't to go far, they found that creature in the pond, it was drinking water; they just follow the traces, Otis and Abby hid behind a tree and saw the creature: it was bigger than them, it had white fur, silver hair, and the thing on its head was shining like crystal. When the creature turned around they had a better look about its head: it was a horn!

-Otis! Is that thing a… - Abby's mouth was wide open – a Unicorn! – The Unicorn saw them and walked backwards "_**Please, don't hurt me**_" she said without moving her lips – Did you heard that? – Abby asked to Otis – Yes, but How's that possible? – The Unicorn was scared to death and walked backwards again falling into the water, Abby ran to help her but Otis stopped her holding her by her hoof – Wait! How we know that it will not harm us? -

She turned to him – It's hurt Otis, she wouldn't hurt us, it needs help – He sighed and ran with Abby to help her to get her out of the water.

They finally took her out of the water, the Unicorn turned to them "_**you, saved me?**_" she said – Did you said that? – Otis asked her, she nodded – How can you do that? – The Unicorn turned to Abby "_**I'm talking directly to your mind**_" Otis looked to her foot and saw a bear trap crushing her ankle – Let me help you – when Otis remove the trap the Unicorn screamed of pain – My god! That's a deep wound – the Unicorn took a deep breath and thank Otis for the help, she smiled and her stomach made a noise, Otis and Abby giggled "_**Sorry, I'm very hungry**_" – Come with us, we'll give you something to eat –

Otis helped her to walk back at the barnyard, once inside the barn Otis put her in the hay "_**Thanks**_" she said – You're welcome, and do you have a name? – She smiled "_**My name, my name is Idrial" **_- Idrial? Strange name for a Unicorn - She giggled "_**What kind of name is Otis?" **_Both laughed for a moment and Otis asked her – So, how did you get here? – Idrial sighed

"_**Did you saw that humans last night?**_" Otis nodded – Yes, they were looking for you? – Idrial nodded "_**Yes, they want to hunt me"**_ – what? Why? – She looked down "_**They want my horn**_" Otis came a little closer to her and saw the horn, it seemed special "_**I know what are you thinking, I'm not only can talk to you in your mind, I also can read thoughts**_"

"_**I hate humans**_" she said as Otis rose and took some bandages – Humans can be cruel, but not all are equal – he sat again next to her and cover her wound with the bandages "_**No, all are cruel; I have lived for more than one hundred of years and I hadn't knew any human who cared about us, all they want is our horns**_" Otis had his eyes wide open – One hundred years? – "_**Our horn allows us to have a long youth" **_one second later Abby entered into the stall with some berries

When Otis and Idrial turned to Abby, every member of the barnyard were around the stall, looking at Idrial; not every day you can see unicorns in the Barnyard

Pig entered the stall to say hello to Idrial – Hi there, my name in Pig – "_**Hello Pig, I'm Idrial, and yes, you can touch my horn**_" Pig was surprised – How… - Otis explained – Oh, yes, she can read minds – all of them where fascinated with Idrial, not only for her beauty but also by her kindness, they made her feel welcome in the barnyard

-You can live with us, if you want to – Otis said and Idrial smiled "_**Thanks**_" all the day everybody stayed with her, joking and having fun; when the night came Idrial cleared her throat "_**You had been so nice with me, and I think I know how to say thanks for everything**_" she went outside the barn with everybody behind her

When she stopped in the middle of the barnyard her horn started to shine and looked at the sky, Abby was really surprised when she looked at the sky too; there was a beautiful light show in the sky, Peck saw it too – Oh my, that's an aurora borealis! Something that can be seen only in certain parts of the world! – All of them looked that beautiful event

(A song started in the middle of nowhere)

_Just like the wind, I've always been_

_Drifting high up in the sky that never ends_

_Through thick and thin,_

As Peck were looking the aurora someone took his arm, it was Hanna who was leaning her head against his shoulder

_I always win 'Cause I would fight both life and death to save a friend_

Abby took Otis's hoof as she was looking at the sky too

_I face my destiny every day I live_

_And the best in me is all I have to give_

Idrial saw them, having a romantic moment with the people (or animals) they loved and she couldn't avoid drop a tear; then a small animal climbs by her back and stood on her shoulder

_Just like the sun, when my day's done_

_Sometimes I don't like the person I've become_

It was Pip, he sat on her shoulder and an image came to her mind: her friend Inphyy, a white owl who always was near her when she was sad, she died when humans destroyed her home and killed all the unicorns

_Is the enemy within a thousand men?_

_Should I walk the path if my world's so dead ahead?_

It seemed that Pip fell in love with her, because when Pip saw Idrial's tear he kissed her cheek

_Is someone testing me every day I live?_

_Well, the best in me is all I have to give_

She smiled as Pip cleaned her tear, when she turned back, Hanna was kissing Peck and Abby was kissing Otis

_I can pretend I am the wind and I don't know if I will pass this way again_

She took Pip in her hooves and hugged him against her cheek, he said something at her hear and she looked at him with a kind look; another tear fell from her eye

_All things must end__, Goodbye, my friend_

_Think of me when you see the sun or feel the wind_

_I am the wind,_

_I am the sun_

_One day we'll all be one..._

She kissed Pip's head and giggled, the lights show continued for several minutes; when it ended everybody went to sleep, except Pip and Idrial. They stayed outside for long time until Pip yawned "_**It's time to sleep**_" Idrial said and Pip looked at her – aren't you coming? – she looked at him "_**Sure, let's go to sleep**_" they went inside the barn, Idrial leaned back in the hay and sighed, and, believe it or not, Pip leaned back at her side

Before she fell asleep, she smiled when she saw pip at her side; she closed her eyes as she took Pip and put him on near to her chest, few seconds later Idrial fell asleep too with the words that pip told him moments ago

-You'll be safe with us, with me –

After a few hours Idrial woke up and saw something shining outside the barn, she rose and stayed outside when she saw shining butterflies with a blue color, they were flying around her – Hey, that's incredible – Pip said

"_**My mother used to tell me that when a Unicorn die, it become a shining butterfly**_"

When she looked to where some butterflies where flying she follow them outside the Barnyard – Idrial, wait! – He ran behind her – Wait for me! – Pip heard Idrial shouting when she walked behind the brushes, so he ran as fast as he could and saw a horrible scene: the same humans from the last night caught her with ropes and made her fell in the ground as they were laughing and shouting – We got her! –

They were hurting her legs to prevent a possible escape, Pip felt unable to help her, the only thing he could do in that moment was to find help in the Barnyard, he was running back at the barnyard and when he turned back again, those humans were putting her a thick chain around her neck and hurting her even more – Now try to escape – one human shouted her as he dragged Idrial across the floor

With no time to lose, Pip ran back at the barnyard and woke everyone – OTIS! OTIS! – Otis yawned as he rose – What's wrong Pip, I Want to sleep – Pip shouted again – Idrial is in trouble, she has been captured by humans – Otis was scared – What? When?

-a few moments ago, Otis, What are we going to do? – Otis gave a step forward – First, lead me where she was captured – they ran to where the humans caught her; it was late, they wasn't there anymore. The only trail she left behind was blood drops, with that only clue; Otis and Pip follow them by several minutes; they finally found the place where the humans were camping –My god, Otis, she's there –

Idrial was on a huge cage, with her body covered with injuries and bleeding, then Otis saw a human with a huge hunting knife on his hand and walking straight to Idrial – We must save her! – Pip said and began to ran, to try to save her friend – Pip! Wait! – Otis stopped him – We need a plan –

Without being noticed, a human hit Otis's head from behind, made him fell unconscious, he woke up in a cage next to Idrial's – Idrial, are you okay – he muttered as Idrial barely can move "_**Otis, what are you doing here?**_" he didn't answer when he saw a human walking straight to Idrial's cage – It is time – he said as other human was pulling the chain, taking her out of the cage, dragging her so hard and hurting her more and more, Otis hit the cage with all of his strength and opened it

When the human saw him, Idrial took the chance and hurt that human with her horn, with that chance Otis took Idrial and ran to the Beady's farm, the nearest place where they can hid, as they were running Idrial fell unconscious – Hang on, we're almost there –

The next morning Idrial woke up and saw Otis and Pip at her side "_**where are we?"**_ Otis wiped a bit of dry blood she had on her face – Don't move, you lost some blood and now you're weak –

Then, suddenly; the Beady's barn door opened and they froze when Ms. Beady saw them talking, they couldn't escape; the only entrance was where she stood……


	2. to the rescue

AN ESPECIAL GUEST

TO THE RESCUE

Ms. Beady was standing at the Barn's door and screaming – AH! TALKING ANIMAL! – Otis doesn't knew what to do, he couldn't escape with Idrial seriously injured and he thought that finally she had won because she was smiling – Finally, evidence that animals can talk and this time you can't do anything about it – Otis sighed, she was right, this time he couldn't do anything, and things gone worse when Ms. Beady locked the door and ran inside her house; ready to expose them to the world like "freaks" or "monsters" – Holy cud, what are we going to do now? – Idrial was so weak and fell unconscious again – Otis, we need to get her out of here – Pip was right, Idrial was too weak and injured to run, when they were about to give up Otis saw a toolbox behind some sacks – Maybe we could use something… - He turned to Pip, who was looking at Idrial; he really fell in love with her.

Pip was crying and hiding his tears when he saw how much had suffered – I can't believe humans can be so cruel – Otis knelt at his side – Not all are equal, you know it – Pip covered his head with his hears, this was the first time Otis saw him crying like that _**"I remember my mother's last words"**_ Idrial woke up as she tried to get up, but fell again in the floor – Take it easy, I'll find a way to get out of here – Otis said and opened the toolbox, trying to find something to open the barn's door. Meanwhile Idrial continues talking with Pip _**"She said: Don't hate humans, if you can't stay at their side; at least don't hurt them, they already have a hard life" **_she smiled at him when she saw a hole behind Pip

"_**I found a way to get out of here"**_ Otis looked at Idrial as she got up slowly and walked straight to that hole; when she put her hoof against the wooden wall, it move a little bit – We can get out pushing those boards – After that Otis pushed the boards and removed them one by one, it was bigger enough to allow Otis go through it, but not enough for her

Pip passed first, next Otis; when he was about to remove more boards they heard the barn's door opening – Idrial, hurry – she looked at them with a kind look – Idrial, come on – Pip said, she gave a step backwards and smile – What are you doing? Come, hurry –

"_**I can't pass, this hole isn't big enough for me" **_- Of course it is, just come – Pip said that and the door opened, then Ms. Beady entered with journalists and some vets, they only hid and saw how those humans took her and lead her into a truck as the journalists asked with Ms. Beady about her "discovery". Idrial was so scared but tried to be brave in front Otis and Pip, they saw her across the truck as it was leaving

-Why she do that? – Otis asked and Pip, crying answered – She, she do that to allows us escape – when Otis saw a human walking inside the barn he took Pip and ran back at the barnyard, when they arrived everybody ran straight to them, asking for Idrial, Otis explained them everything as Pip walked inside the barn. At night, the farmer was watching T.V. with Duke at his side, then, suddenly - Last minute news with Hilly Burford… – After Duke saw that he ran from the farmer's house to the barn. He entered running and shouting – GUYS! GUYS! – Abby walked straight to him – What's going on Duke? –

Duke was breathless when he started to talk –Watching the news…… Idrial…… tomorrow in the downtown...- he was talking like a crazy until Abby put her hoof on his mouth – Breath first, now speak again – Duke breathe slowly and talked again

-I was watching T.V. with the farmer, and Hilly Burford made an announcement, it was about Ms. Beady's discovery, it's Idrial; Ms. Beady will expose her tomorrow morning in the downtown – When Duke was about to ask to Otis if he had a plan to release her Hanna noticed that something strange was happening in the sky: an Aurora borealis, but this was different; it was shining with a red tone – Something's wrong – she muttered – Come on, we must hurry to save her – Otis took some costumes and gave them to everyone

They dressed like normal people and went to the town; there were some police officers around the truck where Idrial was – Any idea? – Abby asked – we need to distract the police while Duke and Pip help Idrial -

Otis's plan was that Abby and Bessie will try to seduce the police officers (I know, Bessie trying to be sexy?) they walked straight to where the police officers were, Abby was wearing her Blue dress (Like in Abby and Veronica) and Bessie was wearing a Red dress – hello, guys – Abby said with a seductive voice – I like men in uniform – Bessie was trying to be sexy, but she barely could do it – hello beauties – One of the police officers said as he took off his cap and combed his hair, Otis, Pip and duke took that chance to release Idrial; so they walked to the back of the truck and open it. What they saw was something strange for them: Idrial was sleeping but her body covered with lots of bandages: her chest, her legs, her neck and her head, all her body covered with bandages, but what caught their attention was the bandages on her head, it was covering part of her face and one of her eyes

Bessie walked toward the police officer and distracts him, allowing Otis and friends get Idrial and ran away – Now, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you – the police officer closed his eyes and put his lips ready to kiss her, then, when he opened his eyes he was kissing the other police officer. They shook their heads in disgust

When they arrived at the barnyard, Otis put Idrial on his stall and saw her with more detail: the vets who had taken her it had healed most of her wounds; they conditioned the stall so the farmer doesn't find her

In her dream Idrial remembered the day when humans destroyed everything

_The flowers began to bloom, it was spring; Idrial and her friends were having fun as they were playing and running across the big trees, that day seemed too far away _

_She was laughing and splashing water to the other unicorns as they were playing in the river, after a long day of fun with her loved friends they leaned back on the grass as they saw the birds flying and singing around them with a sweet voice and the squirrels running and making her tickles as they were playing on her chest; suddenly the squirrels stop playing and ran scared away from her. She was wandering what could happen to scare them like that; when she turned she smelled the smoke and saw fire_

_She and the others unicorns ran to home to find what was going on, when they arrived the whole place was burning and some humans were shooting with its huge guns and rifles to the unicorns: some of them were lying there, dead, others were running and trying to hide in the forest_

_Berethor, her best friend was running straight to her "Run, Idrial, Run" he pushed her trying to make her run from that massacre; then, Berethor's eyes were wide open and opened his mouth without saying nothing as he fell dead on the floor while the blood was coming out of his body, she ran when the sound of guns were becoming stronger and hide inside the brushes……_

_The next morning came and the smell of the smoke was still in the air, there wasn'__t sounds of guns anymore, she got out of the brushes and walked carefully and scared; when she gets closer to her home she saw something horrible: the river was stained with blood, she ran as fast as she could, when she arrived home everything was completely destroyed, some trees were still burning, but what she saw smashed her heart_

_The whole place was full with the dead bodies of the unicorns, with their heads bleeding, the humans killed them just to take away their horns; she walked through the dead bodies, trying to find some survivors but didn't find anyone, when she knelt and started to cry she heard a voice and ran straight to were that voice was; when she discover to who belong that voice she knelt at her side "Mom…" she said, Idrial's mother was dying "Mom, please, don't leave me" she put her hoof on Idrial's cheek "Idrial, don't hate humans, if you can't stay at their side; at least don't hurt them, they already have a hard life… please promise me…" Idrial took her hoof "I will, I promise, please mom, don't die… MOM"_

Pip saw a tear falling from her eye as she was sleeping, when Pip cleaned her tear Idrial woke up and saw him at her side _**"Pip?"**_ he smiled when she talked to him _**"Where… Where am I?"**_ – You're in home, you had been sleeping for two days – after Pip said that Duke entered running – GUYS! Come, you must need to see this! – Everybody ran to the farmer's house, Billy Burford was on T.V. – Shocking news, the crazy Ms. Beady, who had a surprise for us, in fact she had a fraud to us: she promised us to show us a real unicorn, but this morning, when she show us the mythical creature the only thing we saw was a piñata, that's right people, a unicorn piñata, what do you have to say Ms. Beady? –

The camera focused on her – I don't understand, I swear it, I had a real unicorn in the truck, this should be a trick of those talking animals – the camera focused on Billy Burford again – due to this huge fraud, Ms. Beady will be sent to the madhouse, where she would stay at least for the next years – some men dressed in withe took her by her arms and put her in the ambulance

-I'M NOT CRAZY! IT'S TRUE! ANIMALS CAN TALK! LET ME GO! – They threw her inside the ambulance and drove to the madhouse – Well, that's all for the crazy Ms. Beady, up next, the new musical video of Bigfoot wipes out the top of the charts, wow, that's great, my furry singer… – Duke turned off the T.V.

-Well, it seems that we're finally free from Ms. Beady! – Peck said when Pip came running where they were – She woke up! – Everybody ran to the barn, when they entered Idrial was removing the bandages, her body was fully healed, in fact she seemed more beautiful than before – You look great – Duke said as she looked at them with a smile _**"thanks for taking care of me, no one had worried about me before"**_ – You have to thank Pip, he stood at your side day and night – she knelt and took Pip on her hooves _**"thank you, you're so sweet and kind"**_ when she kissed his head he blushed a bit – Hey, Pip, it seems she likes you – they laughed, except Pip and Idrial, they were looking each other without saying nothing; Idrial turned away, she began to blush and put Pip on the floor carefully

-Well, this day is special; so, today we'll have our Barn's Night to celebrate that Ms. Beady is out of our lives! – Everybody shouted and jumped of joy


	3. a vision of the future

A SPECIAL GUEST

A VISION OF THE FUTURE

With all the excitement of the Barn's Night, they didn't noticed that Idrial really loved Pip and Pip really loved Idrial; as the day passed Idrial and Pip spent more time together, sharing romantic and funny moments with Otis, Abby, Peck and Hanna. Idrial laughed as ever when Peck trip and threw the cheesecake to Hanna, she was covered with it, then Hanna took some of it and taste it – Yum, it's delicious – Peck was so embarrassed and apologized – Sorry Hanna, it was an accident – she walked straight to Peck and messed his face with the remains of the pie – Don't worry, I forget you – they laughed as Peck eat some of the pay he had on his face

The only wound that she had was in her neck, it still hurt a bit due the force with which had pulled the chain she had around her neck; after a couple of hours Otis rose – Well, let's better go home, the party will begin in a few hours – they leave, except Idrial and Pip _**"I'll be there soon"**_ – I'll be there soon too – Pip said, he wanted to be with her a little more of time

Pip came closer to her – So, Idrial… I want to tell you something but I'm sure you already know it, I mean, you can read thoughts and… - Idrial shook her head _**"Not all the thoughts, I'm afraid I'm losing that skill since those humans hurt my neck" **_Pip sighed and came a little more closer to her – I'm sorry to hear that – Idrial took him in her hooves and put him on her shoulder _**"I don't need to read your thoughts to understand what are you trying to tell me"**_

-Really? – Pip asked her as Idrial looked him with a loving look _**"yes, Pip, when you're with me I feel special… what I'm trying to say is… Pip… I, I love…"**_ Duke appeared – Everything's ready, come, everyone is waiting for you – Idrial looked away

They walked back at the barnyard, in the way Pip asked her – What do you wanted to tell me – Idrial looked away again _**"It was… never mind" **_the party already started and everybody were dancing and having fun, when Idrial entered to the barn Otis took the microphone – Lets give a formal welcome to the Barnyard to Idrial – she was so flattered for that sweet detail

-You're officially part of our family, so, welcome home Idrial – Hanna said as Idrial knelt and hug her; after that warm hug the musicians began to play and everybody danced at the rhythm of "Hittin the Hay"

As the party continued Hanna came closer to Idrial – Darling, can we talk for a moment – _**"Sure"**_ they walked outside the barn, Hanna had a worried look – two days ago; when humans caught you… an aurora borealis shone in the sky with a red tone – Idrial frowned _**"A red aurora? I have the skill to create auroras, but not in red tones"**_ – are you sure? – Idrial thinks about someone who could create a red aurora_** "the only one who can create one with that color would be…"**_ she pushed away that idea – Who? – Hanna asked her

"_**It was me, maybe I create it when I was sleeping"**_ Hanna had some doubts about she said, she was hiding something – Ok, that's all I wanted to know, let's get back to the party – they returned to the barn and enjoyed the party

After the party ended and everybody were sleeping, for some reason Idrial woke up; she saw something outside, something that she could never imagined: on the top of the hill was another unicorn, but this one seemed strange under the moonlight; she could see what that unicorn had black fur and its horn was shining with a red tone _**"Could it be?"**_ She went outside of the barn but that unicorn disappeared _**"Sophar… " **_

The next morning Idrial woke up with Pip at her side, when he saw her straight to her eyes, she smiled as she was thinking about Sophar's appearance; there was only one reason why he had come but she pushed away that idea, as the day passed Pip and Idrial went to the pond – Idrial, yesterday you wanted to tell me something… - She was looking her reflect on the water _**"Hum?" **_she was distracted – I asked you about yesterday –

"_**Sorry, I guess I've been thinking **__**in other things"**_ - About what? – Pip was curious, she was about to answer him when Otis, Abby, Peck and Hanna found them – come on, we had waiting for you; everything's ready – Idrial rose as Pip climbs Idrial's back and sat on her shoulder

They went to Dandelion Meadows, it was July 4th, they wanted to watch the fireworks and Dandelion Meadows was the perfect place to enjoy the show, once there, Otis lead them to the best place in the whole meadow, a small hill full with flowers, they were walking when Idrial trip and Otis extended his hoof to help her rose; when Idrial took Otis's hoof something happened

_The whole barnyard was burning, everybody were running to everywhere; __Abby was holding Otis's hoof – Don't die, please, Otis, don't die – Abby was shouting at him and he was smiling at her – Please, take Abby and run away from here, I'm begging you –_

_Otis closed his eyes as a black unicorn came closer to her "Do you really think you can escape from your destiny?" she looked at him in slow motion "You can't keep holding this secret anymore… tell me, what would they think when they find out what are you going to do?" Idrial looked around her, everybody was dying in front of her as some shadows were walking around the barnyard "you can't change things… we're designated to be one… sister" the black unicorn saw her with his red eyes……_

Idrial was breathing faster – Are you okay? You seem you saw a ghost – she rubbed her head _**"I'm fine, it's just that I hit very hard, but I'm okay now" **_– It started, Otis, Idrial, you're losing the fireworks show! – They saw the fireworks making spectacular shapes in the sky: flowers, an eagle and a horse; the shape of the horse worried Idrial "you can't change things" those words were around her mind _**"You're wrong Sophar, I can change things, I won't let it happen again"**_ she thought to herself, and, if like she knew he was listening her, she looked to the forest and saw him; with hose red eyes, then, he turned back and disappeared as he walked across the trees "soon we'll see if you can change future" he said and Idrial heard that

"_**I'll show you future is not written yet" **_The images from her vision came again to her mind: the whole barnyard burning and Otis dying on Abby's arms, she looked at them, her family and friends and then, to Pip who was enjoying the show, she sighed "_**I know what I have to do, but, I'm wondering if I'll be able to do it"**_


	4. corruption

A SPECIAL GUEST

CORRUPTION

As the fireworks show continued Idrial seemed worried, she rose and started to walk back at the barnyard – Darling, is everything okay? – Hanna asked her as everybody was looking her _**"I'm okay, my head hurts a bit, I think I'm a little tired; could you accompanied me back to the barn?" **_she asked to Hanna and she nodded. Hanna took Idrial's hoof and returned to the barnyard, in the way the fireworks continued exploiting in the air _**"I lied to you"**_ she said as she was looking at the floor – About what? – She sighed _**"About that red aurora"**_

-What do you mean? – Idrial stopped and sat on a log _**"The red aurora means death, something really bad will happen soon"**_ – But you mentioned that only one could create a red aurora, who? –

Idrial looked straight to her eyes _**"My sister"**_ Hanna looked at her with a serious look – you said what all the unicorns were killed – Idrial was still nervous _**"is one way of saying it, the true is that she and I are the same unicorn"**_ – How's that possible? –

Idrial sighed and looked at the floor again _**"when I was born, something happened to me; I was born with a birthmark: a red horn, the older unicorns knew that "this" birthmark was a curse, a sign of destruction. Time passed and everyone looked at me like a monster, they were afraid of me… then, one day, I began to act differently, when I touched flowers all of them became withered"**_

-Darling, I had no idea – Idrial continued the story _**"the only way to put an end to that curse was to split my dark side with an especial seal and it worked, they could separate us; they called her Sophar" **_

Idrial rose and started to walk again, when they arrived to the barnyard Hanna asked about her strange behavior after Otis helped her to rise – Can I ask you something? – Idrial nodded – When you took Otis's hoof, you looked frightened, why? –

Idrial suddenly stopped – Idrial? – She walked backwards and ran inside the barn, she didn't wanted to tell Hanna about her visions of the future

Hanna found her inside the barn, she was shaking and scared – Sorry if I asked you something that I shouldn't – _**"its okay is just that after so many years it's happening again" **_– Again? Did this happen to you before? – Hanna took her hoof and rubbed it gently as Idrial started to cry _**"When someone touch me sometimes I can see his or her future"**_ – I understand, but what do you mean with again? – Idrial looked away as she was still crying _**"I saw the dead of all the unicorns before it happen and I didn't do anything about it"**_

-Wait, then, you saw Otis's future? – Hanna released her hoof _**"Yes, by my fault he will die"**_ when Hanna heard that she gave a step backwards _**"but not only him, everybody will die if I stay here"**_ she was so scared about that – I don't know what to say –

Idrial sighed _**"Maybe you don't, but I know what I have to do; I must leave the barnyard so anyone shall be hurt or die because of me" **_Hanna took her hoof and looked at her with a lovely look – That's not the answer, please; trust in us, we'll find a way to find a solution –

The barn's door opened and Otis, Abby and Pip entered inside, they heard everything she said; she looked away as they were walking straight to her; Idrial walked backwards and ran outside the barn, passing next to them with some tears on her eyes – Idrial, Wait! – She kept running away from them, only Hanna ran behind her

Idrial was running as fast as she could, the way they were looking at her made her feel that strange feeling again. Idrial stopped when she heard Sophar's voice, it was sounded inside her head "everybody dies around you, come with me, we'll always be together" she closed her eyes and one second later, when she opened her eyes, Idrial's horn turned red as her fur became black _**"…Always together…"**_ Idrial smiled and let out one tear _**"…This is the only way…"**_

Suddenly Idrial knelt and shouted as she was holding her stomach _**"No, this is not the way"**_ Hanna found her on the floor – Idrial? – She was crying as her fur turned white again _**"Please; help me" **_Hanna knelt at her side and rubbed her forehead as another red aurora was shining in the sky


	5. Facing Sophar

A SPECIAL GUEST

FACING SOPHAR

Hanna stood at her side until she didn't cry anymore – Its okay, cry all you want, I promise you that everything will be alright – She rubbed Idrial's back with her warm feathers _**"I'm losing control"**_ Otis and everyone found them near the meadows – We are your family, we worry about you – Abby said as she came closer to her

Pip took her hoof – I don't know if this will help you… I love you; I really love you – Idrial smiled with some tears on her eyes _**"I love you too"**_ – while we can feel this love, nothing will separate us – when Pip said that a shadow came closer to them "Love doesn't exist, only pain"

Sophar appeared in front of them, that black unicorn was standing in front of Idrial; all stepped forward to protect Idrial

She walked straight to them "Idrial, come with me" – You're crazy if you think that Idrial will go with you – Otis said as Sophar gave another step forwards and pushed Otis; Abby, Hanna and Peck gave a step backwards and they became horrified when Sophar took Idrial by her neck with her hoof "In this world if you're strong you will live, if you're weak you will die" then, Sophar smiled with an evil smile "that's why I guide those humans to our home"

Idrial's eyes were wide open _**"you… you killed my friends and my family"**_ she looked straight to Idrial's eyes "yes, but that's not all" she released her throat "when our mother tried to stop me, I killed her"

Everyone was so shocked when Sophar said that – You are a monster! – Pip was really mad with her; somehow Idrial found the strength to rise and started to walk straight to her; Idrial closed her hoof and tried to hit her but Sophar was stronger than her, so she avoided the blow and hurt Idrial with her horn; Sophar's horn was stuck on her side

Idrial shouted in pain as she fell on the floor, bleeding; Otis saw something unusual on Sophar: she was bleeding in the same place where Sophar hurt her

Sophar covered her injury with her hoof at the same time she was breathing whit a few gasp

"This is not over yet, sister, well meet soon again" she disappeared when a cloud passed across the sky; covering everything with a temporary shadow. When that cloud passed Sophar had vanished

When Sophar was gone Idrial rose slowly in pain; she knelt as the blood was running from her injury to the grass – Abby, help me – Otis said and they took her back at the barnyard; she seemed to be hypnotized, Idrial looked nowhere as her hair covered her face – Idrial? – Pip asked as he climb her back and stood on her shoulder

Idrial's tears came out _**"Kill me"**_ Otis and Abby stopped when Idrial said that – What? – Hanna asked _**"You saw it**_, _**if I get hurt; she will became wounded"**_ Pip became angry when she said that, he came closer to her and slapped her; Pip hands were little, so Idrial didn't felt it – Are you crazy? You really think I'm going to let die the only animal I love? – _**"if I die, she will die too" **_they finally arrived at the barnyard and lead Idrial to her stall

Otis went outside the barn and in the middle of the night he saw a yellow shining behind the hills, and then the sound of sirens; fire trucks passed quickly and disappeared on the curve

The next morning Duke came running with the news – Otis! The Beady's farm was destroyed last night! – He came closer to Duke – What? How? –

Duke started to give him all the details – Mr. Beady is at the hospital – he came a little closer to him – Otis, he said that a black one-horned creature started the fire, do you think?... – Idrial appeared behind them _**"Sophar, what you want to prove?"**_ – What are you talking about? – _**"She will do whatever it takes to be one again" **_she was walking when Otis tried to stop her – You're not going to anywhere –

Idrial pushed him away – What's going on? – Abby asked as Otis released her hoof – she wants to face Sophar – by herself? – _**"Please, you must understand; this is something I have to do" **_

-We are your family, and if you're going to face her, at least let us go with you- Idrial barely smiled, she nodded as she and everyone walked at her side; it was time to put an end to Sophar's madness


End file.
